Christmas Angel
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: It broke, Troy. My Christmas angel broke. Dedicated to Ginny. Merry Christmas. TroyGabriella.


**-christmas angel-**

**troyella.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: Merry Christmas, Ginny! I know we haven't talked much lately, but I still wanted to write you a lovely little Troyella. Oh yes...Merry Christmas, lovely readers!**

_**Dedicated to sweet-virginia-sparks**_

**disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or anything related.**

-

"It broke. Troy, my angel broke. My Christmas angel broke." Gabriella Montez cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Gabi, I-" Troy Bolton, her boyfriend of seven years, began, but cut himself off.

"My dad gave me this angel when I was seven." she continued, picking up the shattered pieces of porcelain that were scattered on the floor.

The beautiful Christmas angel statue sitting atop the mantle had tipped over and fallen onto the un-carpeted floor.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella, stroking her hair gently.

"Brie, it was an old angel. It's not your fault that it fell...I think gravity is the one to blame."

"I-I know. B-but my dad gave it to m-me, a-and I-I told him I-I'd n-never let it b-b-break." her tears came more quickly.

Troy broke away from her, looking at her large brown eyes. Teardrops stuck to her eyelashes and a little bit of silver eye make-up ran down her cheeks.

Other than that, she was still absolutely breath-taking.

"It's okay. Your dad wouldn't want to see you cry over this." he tried, wiping away her tears.

"You didn't even know my dad!" Gabriella whispered, looking at him with hurt in her eyes as she stood up and ran off into the bedroom.

Troy ran a hand through his hair, standing up. Although Gabriella was 24, she got so childish and upset whenever someone mentioned her father.

James Montez had died when just after Gabriella's twelfth birthday, and it seemed as though she still hadn't dried her tears.

Troy ventured into the kitchen and retrieved a water bottle from the refrigerator. Even December in Albuquerque got hot every once in a while.

He heard a knock on the front door and ran to answer it.

"Hi Troy." his sister, Ginny, greeted him warmly as soon as the door opened.

"Hey Gin. Come on in. Are Mom and Dad with you?" Troy asked.

"No, they said they'll be over later. I did bring over my new boyfriend, though." she grinned, gesturing to the man standing against the doorway.

Troy hadn't even noticed him.

"Troy, this is my boyfriend Brett." Ginny smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Brett said, holding out his hand. (Let's all PICTURE Brett as a Ryan Sheckler-looking guy, shall we?)

Troy shook suspiciously, greeting him.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Let me go get Gabriella really quickly, okay?"

He strayed away from Ginny and Brett on the bedroom door.

"Troy, _please_." came the wounded reply.

Searching around in the small dresser (or "junk drawer" as Troy referred to it) by the door, he extracted a small blue bobby pin.

Ever so carefully, he put the bobby pin into the small hold of the doorknob and twisted it around, until a satisfying CLICK resounded.

Troy opened the door to see Gabriella sitting on the bed, running her finger over the angel's face.

"Troy!" she cried as he shut the door.

"Gabriella, my sister is here. Right now. You can pretend you're sick or something-"

"I don't miss him." she looked up at him, biting her lip.

"What?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't miss my dad. He used to hurt my mom's feelings and he never wanted to spend time with us. I _don't _miss him, Troy. This angel was the only special thing he ever did for me. He brought it back from Mexico on one of his business trips. This angel is the only good memory I have of him."Gabriella said as she wiped away a few stray tears.

Troy had known Gabriella for 7 years and she had never, ever told him that.

"Brie...I didn't know..." he looked at her, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, Troy. I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted you to think that my dad was important to me when I was younger, but..." Gabriella trailed off.

"You could have told me. God only knows how messed up my family is." Troy said, a little hurt.

"Troy, you have a one-eyed boy hamster named Roberta, your older sister's an acrobat, and your mom is considered the Chili Queen of New Mexico. I wouldn't exactly call all that _messed up_." Gabriella laughed a little, combing a few stray curls from her tanned face.

A knock on the door resounded, and Gabriella got up to open it.

"Gabi! God, it's been...forever!!" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny! Agh, it has been forever!" Gabriella cried, attack-hugging Ginny.

"I know you guys are talking and stuff, but I really need to ask where your Advil is. We hit a bunch of bumps on the way here, and I got this massive headache..." Ginny said.

"First cabinet on the left in the kitchen." Gabriella smiled as Ginny ran to find the Advil.

"Now where were we?" Gabriella continued, looking at Troy.

"...Something about being messed up." he smiled, pulling her toward him.

She looked up at him and gently kissed his lips.

"I was saving this for later tonight...but I think now would be a more appropriate time." he got up off of the bed, and down onto one knee.

Gabriella gaped, but she didn't say anything.

"Gabriella, _you _are my Christmas angel. Will you marry me?" Troy said, holding out a simple diamond ring.

"Oh Troy. Of course I'll marry you." Gabriella whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you." he murmured as their lips met.

Gabriella didn't need a glass Christmas angel.

Because her very own, real life Christmas angel was twice as wonderful.

-

**Okay, so that was a little bit cheesier then I expected it to be. And shorter. But Troyella was meant to be cheesy, right? Although I'm not sure why Troyella would be short...**

**Hmmm, food for thought.**

**Hope you liked it, Ginny! (Notice how I threw in Ryan Sheckler, just for you!)**

**You can say this fic is "so cute" or whatever, but please tell me what was "so cute" about it. Thank you!**


End file.
